viking_agefandomcom-20200213-history
Clan
Clans are a long awaited feature, already promised in their previous game (The King of Towers). It allows people to benefit from working together. Working together will allow players to gain Contribution Points, which they can exchange for items. Making a Clan A clan can be made for 20k Silver, which is a substantial amount of money. The person that makes the clan, is also its "Chief" and has full control over the Clan. Communication The chat allows a player to switch to Clan mode, allowing people from the clan to chat to each other. Clan chat will appear orange while world chat is blue. Ranks There are Chiefs, Deputies, Elders, and Members. Per Clan there can only be one Chief, that is the person that started the Clan. The Chief can appoint others to be Elders or Deputies. A new chief can also be selected making the current chief swap rankings with the new chief. An Elder can accept new members and change a Clan's notice. A Deputy can also do that but in addition change the Clan's skill focus and kick out members. Deputy and Elder abilities can also be disabled by the Clan Chief. They can be re-enabled but are limited to their default abilities (Elders can never change the Clan's skill focus). There can be at most 1 Chief, 3 Deputies, and 10 Elders in a clan. Clan Expansion The clan Chief can purchase up to 3 clan expansions using gold to expand the clan. * lvl1 +3 people for 200 gold * lvl2 +3 people for 400 gold * lvl3 +3 people for 800 gold A newly founded clan can hold 20 players (19 base + 1 Clan Skill Lv). The max a clan can hold is 40 players (19 base + 12 Clan Skill Lv + 9 gold expansions). Skills There are five skills a clan's members can invest in. The chief or deputies can decide on which skill the clan invests in by adjusting the settings. All skills are capped at lv 12. * Clan Level: Increases the amount of people that can reside in a clan (standard 19). The other skills are capped by this skill. * Silver Profit: Increases the amount of silver gained by taxing or beating a level. * Additional Experience: Increases the amount of experience gained from taxing or beating a level. * Damage Upgrade: Increases the damage of towers. * HP Growth: Increases the HP of heroes. Note: '''A skill can not be higher than the clan level!' Please make sure to have a high enough level, otherwise Gold or Silver may go to waste. The exp on the skill will remain the same, but you will gain Contribution Points. There are three ways to increase a skill's level: * 500 Silver => Adds 20 Exp and gain 20 Contribution Points * 20 Gold => Adds 25 Exp and gain 200 Contribution Points * 100 Gold => Adds 100 Exp and gain 1000 Contribution Points Each of these can be done only once per day. It is extremely recommended to spend 500 Silver daily, since you get a daily prize for being in a clan. ''Note: Experience goes on accumulatively. Once you unlock the next level you will keep the experience from the last. E.g. When Clan Level has 800 Experience it goes to Lv. 2 and retains 800 Experience, needing 1500 for the next level. Daily Prize Next to the "Contribute" button for skills, you'll find the "Get Gold" button. This contains a player's daily prize for being in a Clan. The prize's silver size depends on a Clan's rank, the players rank in the clan, and the player's Contribution Points (CP). All clan members receive 4 milk regardless of rank or contribution. While the button is "Get Gold", the reward will only ever be silver and 4 milk. No Gold is ever rewarded. This table holds the raw values, but the CP bonus is not included. The CP bonus in Silver is your amount of CP divided by 50 and then rounded down. The daily prize is capped at 5000 silver. This can be reached with 130,750 contribution for a chief of a level 12 clan or 220,000 contribution for a member of a level 1 clan. Contributing 500 silver and 20 gold per day would let a player hit the cap in about 594 to 1000 days. Contributing 500 silver but never gold would mean a player needs to contribute for 11,000 days or 30 years to reach the cap :). Formula for Silver reward = Player Rank + (Clan Lv x Rank Rate) + {Contribution / 50}. Round down the value in { }. Player Rank is 765 for Chief, 714 for Deputy, 612 for Elder, and 510 for Members. Rank Rate is 135 for Chief, 126 for Deputy, 108 for Elder, and 90 for Members. example: Member, Current Clan Level: LV.4 , Contribution Value: 1020 {truncate} = 510 + (4*90) + {1020/50} = 510 + 360 + {20.4} = 890 Silver Market Here players can exchange their Contribution Points for various items. These points are assigned per person, not per Clan. Items are unlocked as your clan levels up. The Fashion items found here can only be found in the clan shop and is not found elsewhere in the game. Trial Clan can challenge one of the three "Bosses" once a week. Boss characteristics Mechanics 1) The clan gets 1 challenge per week only 2) Number of challenges resets every Monday 00:00:00 server time 3) Only the clan chief or a deputy can start the challenge 4) You have 24 hours from the time the trial is started to defeat the Boss 5) All clan members can collect rewards after successfully defeating the Boss. In general, if you attack the boss at least once, then you will get some chests. If you make no attacks, then you will only receive some silver and sacred crystals. 6) Players can get rewards only for 1 challenge per week 7) To challenge the 2nd boss, Tyr, your clan must have defeated the 1st boss, Freyr, at least once before. The 3rd boss, Heimdall, can be challenged only after the 2nd boss is defeated at least once. 8) The clan trial's page only has room to show the top 20 players that attacked the boss. Players in position 21 and lower are not seen on the scoreboard but can still receive prizes if the boss is defeated. If players ranked 21 to 50 made at least 1 hit, then they will recieve 4 chests along with some silver and crystals. 9) Each player has one attack for free. More attacks cost gold. The 1st gold hit costs 2 gold and each subsequent hit adds 1 to the gold cost. So the 2nd gold hit costs 3 gold, the 3rd gold hit costs 4 gold, etc. Rewards table Chests Bugs The clan trial rewards list is missing what rank 3 will get. Rank 3 will receive the same reward as rank 2. This bug is present on all three bosses. Category:Features Category:Bosses Category:Events